navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
NavalClash
Subject: NavalClash Description NavalClash was a type of Navycraft server, which is owned by DroopyStarfish. This server used unique version of Navycraft called Navycraft Reloaded. WHich is version 1.12.2 Minecraft. This server's was themed Early Post-Cold War era, where it navycraft code is further enhanced with additional weapons not found on original version of Navycraft spigot which is publicly available. This server was designated as the success to the original Naval Battlezone Minecraft server. It closed in February 8th, 2020. Unique Features Additional to standard Tnt Cannons, Torpedoes, AA-Guns and other assorted signs that allow for Ships, Submarines, Airplanes, and Helicopters to work. The server has the following items not found on other base-line Navycraft servers. *'Missiles -' Prehaps the most unique weapon in Navycraft Reloaded spigot, these are not unlike Torpedoes on how they behave and are fired. These are 4 wool block projectile that behaves like Torpedo, but flies. They can be fired by a ordinary Torpedo launcher with either a Coal, Redstone, or Diamond block places between infront of the dispense block. However Missiles can be fired vertically upwards and require be setup differently. There are 3 types of missiles, which similar to Mk1 to Mk3 torpedos in the power and features. They're accruacy can be dramatically improved using Advancedrader sign & Fire Control Signs. AdvancedRadar replaces the original passiveradar sign found on standard navycraft servers. *'Bofors & CIWS' - These are modified AA-gun Signs, which fire bullets, but extremely higher volume of bullets. Both are activated like aa-gun and will immediately fire as soon as their activated. A player must immediately aim what their target is or risk damaging their own vehicle. The player must right click to shut these weapons off or walk away from the sign. Bofors'' are medium range automcannon/machine guns, not as long range as AA-Guns. '''CIWS is anti-missile machine gun, which will only kill missiles only and will not damage anything but missiles. *'Jammers & Flares' - These are two different types of anti-missile devices. Jammer is a sign which will activate for short period of time to interupt a Mk3 type missile which has homing system guiding it. Jammer sign will indicate the vehicle been Targeted by homing type weapon (Mk3 torpedo or Mk3 Missile with Fire Control & passivesonar sign or advancedradar sign). The jammer will only last 30 seconds, requires period time to recharge. Flares are modified Depth Charges/Bomb Droppers which use Redstone blocks in place of the Lapis block. These can be mounted on ANY VEHICLE. They operate same way as a bomb dropper/Depth charge, load dispenser, right click stone button to flare. This will release a red wool flare and will distract missile/torpedo from strike the vehicle while it flare "drops". *'Large Plots' - Navycraft Recode features enlarge plots. Most noticable of these changes is Ship4 plot, which is longer than traditional Navycraft Ship4 plots. Ship3 and Ship5 are slightly longer. Hangar1 and 2 are much larger in length, width, and height. *'Additional Plots Sizes' - In addition to larger plots, newer plots sizes has been added. Hangar3 & Hangar4 are now which are intended for Faction and Donation users only. ShipX is larger than the Ship5 plot, but potential a creation of lag. Category:Servers Category:Information